


Logan’s broken heart

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Logan get his heart broken





	Logan’s broken heart

Logan was getting worried, Roman has been distant lately. They were working on a big project but the prince usually give Logan lots of attention no matter how busy they got. Logan keep telling himself that as soon as this big project was over that Roman would go back to his usually bugging yet loving self. Logan was currently reading in the living room, when roman walked by. 

“Hey dear want to go over the plans for the next video?” Logan asked hoping to spend sometime with the prince

“Don’t call me that” Roman said walking passed him

“Oh, um okay would you like love or sweetheart better” Logan was confused he called Roman dear before and it never seemed like a problam. Maybe logan missed something he wasn’t the best at reading people.

“None of those god Logan can you get a hit”

“I’m sorry what?”

“God do I have to spell it out. Why do you think I haven’t been talking to you unless I have too. I don’t love you anymore.” Roman grab a soda from the fridge and took a drink like he hadn’t just broken logan’s heart. 

“W-What?” logan couldn’t believe what he just heard. Roman sighed

“You do make things hard, I’ve found someone new someone better and I don’t love you, I’m not sure I ever did” Roman said just then deceit walked into the room. 

“Honey There you are” Deceit when over to Roman and planted a big kiss on him. Then held his hand. “What you looking at four eyes?”  
Logan looked away tears streaming down his face. “Roman please whatever I did wrong let me fix it, was it cause I don’t open up enough. I’m trying Roman I could be better please don’t do this”

“Eww he is crying. Get it through your head four eyes, Roman don’t love you. Come on honey we going to watch toy story” They started to walk away. Logan got up and with shaky feet walked over to roman and grab his hand. 

“ROman please please don’t do this. Please I’ll do better I’ll fix whatever I did. Just please don't leave me”

“Get off my nerd there nothing to fix we just done” Roman gave logan a little push off of him. Logan fell to the ground but Roman didn’t seem to care he just turned back to deceit and started walking away. Logan sat there on the ground crying as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. 

As Logan picked up the pieces of his broken heart he vowed never to let anyone get close enough to his heart to break it again

BONUS 

“Dear what would you like for dinner?” Deceit asked Roman just blinked at him. “Honey what wrong?”

“Don’t…. call me….. that …..I’m not yours” Roman sounded like it hurt to say each of those words

“Aww don’t say that. Here drink this my love”

“NO …. I WILL NOT…. DRINK ANYMORE OF YOUR POTIONS I LOVE LOGAN NOT YOU. YOU YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH HIM” Roman had a horrified look on his face as he realized what he did to logan. 

“Aww baby do you really think logan going to believe you. Do you think he take you back after you broke his heart. Let me answer that for you no he won’t. You told him you don’t love him. He just going to think your playing with his heart some more. No one going to trust you again, no one going to love you again except for me. So roman be a good boy and drink up and your be happy again.”  
Roman looked torn he didn’t know what to do but after a good 5 minutes he took the cup from Deceit and drank it up.


End file.
